Dancing into your heart
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: Harry has lived and worked in a circus his whole life, what will he do when temptation calls him away from his family and his lifes work, will he pick his lover and how will they overcome the problems they come up against? The summary sucks, will be SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The Circus (can we think of a better title?)

Chapter one

Harry Potter had never led an ordinary life; he had been born and raised in at the State Circus, his mother, Lily and father, James were acrobats in the show. Until recently Harry had only fulfilled the role of vender but since his eighteenth birthday he was training to be a dancer as acrobatics did not appeal to him.

His trainer, Jade, thought he was a natural at it; her exact words had been 'never have I known someone to move their body quite like how you move yours Harry.'

Te previous year, as a gift for passing his driving test Lily and James had bought Harry a truck, a normal car would never have survived long in the circus, plus Harry usually ended up carrying equipment when they were on the road.

Harry had also recently acquired his own caravan, complete with a reasonably sized bed, stove, sink, table, two chairs, fridge, shower and toilet.

The circus had just come to a stop in a town called Hogsmead; they had spent all day preparing for the opening night, which was tomorrow evening. The marquee was up; rides almost ready and the caravans had been arranged in a circle. It was now too cold and dark to continue with setting up, being early November it was about ready to snow.

The young adults of the circus, to celebrate a night of freedom had decided to check out the local nightlife in the village, it was tradition to do this every time they stopped. Harry had been bullied into going by Dean, a twenty one year old clown (literally).

They had been on and off boyfriends/lovers for about a year now but since their last off period had begun Harry had made a resolve to keep it that way. Harry was looking to hook up with a cute guy that he could shag senseless and vice versa, partly to show Dean that he didn't need him and partly because it was going to be fun.

Harry had changed out of his working clothes and showered before dressing into black loose fitting jeans, blue converse and a white t-shirt that complimented his toned but not over done stomach and upper arms. He was just looking himself over when there was a knock on his door.

Harry quickly opened it and was greeted by the smiling face of Dean who immediately began to eye him up while licking his lips.

"My, my" He said, "Don't you look edible."

"Down boy, this isn't for you."

"You sure, we could skip the whole going out part and just, you know, stay in." Dean said suggestively trying to kiss Harry who quickly dodged out of the way.

"I think I'll stick with going out, getting smashed and having a good time if it's all the same with you."

"Suit yourself, sexy, come on, we're meeting Danny and Hamish up there."

"What about the others?"

"They didn't think a gay club was really their thing so they're checking out a different club that suits them a little better."

"Oooooo" Harry said excitedly, "I've never been to a gay club before, this ought to be fun."

"I'm going to be watching you very carefully to see how much fun you have, Harry."

"Need I remind you that I am your friend, not your sex friend and certainly not your boyfriend so I can have as much fun as I like."

"I realise this, if you were my boyfriend I would be the envy of the whole circus."

The two of them were now joined by Danny and Hamish outside a club that announced its name in neon pink letters, which spelt out the word Imperio.

Harry was a little nervous as he stepped past the bouncer, the club was dark, smoky and the music was unbearably loud but he couldn't have cared less. He bought a drink and began to dance; he wasn't short of offers, that was for sure.

* * *

Okay, I know it's short but this chapter was just to see if you liked it enough for me to continue. Sorry I haven't updated everything else in a while, I just got back from holiday but I will be trying to update as soon as possible. xxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

The Circus (Can we think of a better title?)

Chapter two

All evening Harry had been studied by a blonde teen sat at the bar, he had not noticed being too wrapped up in having a good time. Dean had noticed however and was a little jealous but knew that he couldn't hold on to Harry forever however much he wanted to do so.

"Hey sexy, mind if I cut in?" Dean asked slipping between Harry and a dark haired boy who looked a little irritated at being shoved aside.

"Not at all" Harry said and kept dancing, he was having too much of a good time to tell Dean to leave him be, as long as he didn't try to kiss him Harry was fine to let them dance.

"That guy at the bar has been staring at you all night" Dean said as close to a whisper as he could manage owing to the loud music that was currently working on deafening them.

Harry cast a glance over to where Dean had motioned, as he had said the blonde teen was still watching him. Harry turned away and smiled, "I think I'll go and buy a drink." He said smiling at his friend who nodded and carried on dancing even after Harry had left.

Separating himself from the dance floor much to the disappointment of a number of other males in the room Harry walked over to the bar, standing right next to the blonde and ordered a Bacardi Breezier.

"So what are you doing later hot stuff?" The bar tender asked as he handed Harry his drink, but before he could reply someone answered for him.

"He'll be with me." It was the blonde teen, Harry turned to face him, bottle in hand.

"You seem overly confident, you are?"

"Draco Malfoy" He introduced smiling, Harry had to admit that Draco Malfoy was nothing short of stunningly gorgeous, he had white blonde hair and silver eyes, they were such a colour that Harry had never seen before.

"Harry Potter" Harry said finding his manors after he had finished ogling his eye candy, out of all the guys in the bar that night he would have chosen Draco to take back to his caravan and fuck senseless and then vice versa out of all the guys here, even the good looking bar tender.

"You're an amazing dancer" Draco commented, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

Harry took Draco's hand and led him on to the dance floor, Dean watched enviously as they danced together, he hoped that this wasn't going to end up the same way in which his life had … Harry deserved so much more than that.

After a lot more alcohol and a lot more dancing Harry and Draco were making their way out of the club, Danny and Hamish were snogging like mad and Dean had finally found a guy whose name he had failed to get. Not that he cared much, despite what he wanted this would only be a one night stand, relationships were far too difficult when one worked at a travelling circus.

Harry took Draco back to his caravan, they were both too drunk to care where they ended up but somehow they managed to fall onto the bed while removing each others clothing.

The whole night was spent worshiping each others bodies, they did not get to sleep until four, three hours later they were both awoken by loud knocks on the door. Harry sat up yawning and stretching.

"I'm up." He shouted in the general direction of the door and then turning to Draco he said "Good morning." Draco mumbled something that wasn't quite English but sounded something like 'too early' before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Come on Harry, you've got a Dance lesson with Jade in fifteen minutes, you were meant to be up an hour ago." James' voice shouted, "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Brilliant, never had so much fun." He responded dragging himself out of bed and searching for a clean pair of boxers and jeans to pull on. Once dressed he pulled on his jacket over his t-shirt but before leaving he left a note for Draco telling him to help himself to anything in the caravan and that he would be back later.

What he did not expect was for Draco to wake, have a shower, dress and come and find him while he was practicing for the opening night. He was in the middle of a routine when Draco wandered in; he was dancing with Danny, Tara and Melissa and did not see Draco enter.

Jade however did notice and at once saw that the stranger was watching Harry every closely, being a smart woman she figured it out at once. When the routine was finished she pointed him out to Harry.

"Hey Draco" HE said going over to him, "How are you this morning?"

"Actually a little confused, where am I?"

"Jade can I have a break so I can talk to Draco?"

"Sure Har, your done for today anyway."

"Thanks, come on Draco, let me explain."

* * *

What do you think? Please let me know as I'm not so sure about it. Review, review, review. Sorry for the lack of detail, I may put the rating up and put some in later.

Thank you to fudgebaby and JadeLilyMalfoy for reviewing the first chapter the only two out of forty-eight people that could be bothered. This chapter is for you. xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing into your heart

Just before I start I would like to thank **Azira Morrgaine Vida** who wasone of the twowho reviewed the last chapter and shecame up with the stories new name. A BIG thank you to her. Thanks also to JadeLilyMalfoy who also reviewed, this chapter is for you two.

Chapter three

So Harry explained, but not before he had taken Draco back to his caravan for some coffee. He explained all about how he lived and preformed at the circus and how his parents were the same. Draco was a little taken aback to say the least.

Draco wasn't one to be prejudice because Harry wasn't a member of respectable society as his father called it. He really liked Harry and knew that going out with him would really annoy his father, which was just an added bonus.

"I'm not going to pretend that this isn't a little strange but I do know that I like you and I'm willing to over look the fact that you live and work here so we can give it a try."

"You want to peruse a relationship with me?"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Well, I wasn't really expecting you to ask me out or anything."

"What did you expect Harry?"

"That when you woke up you'd either sneak off or wait for me to come back, let me tell you about me and then for you to walk off and never look back."

"So I manage to exceed expectations do I?"

"You certainly do." Harry said smiling as he took a sip from his mug of steaming coffee. "But I should tell you that we're leaving after Christmas."

"It's the first week of November, we don't have to worry about that yet, we'll deal with that nearer the time." Draco responded placing his mug down on the table and going the same with Harry's before kissing him.

"I hate to bring this up but we have nine hours before our first show and I have a lot of work to get done." Harry said hoping that Draco would take the bait, he did.

"I could give you a hand if you like, as long as you let me take you out to lunch."

"Agreed"

Harry and Draco helped Rodger and Dian wash the horses and prepare them for their part in the show, they helped Sybil set up her fortune telling tent, they watched the acrobats practice their routine while setting up seats and then before going into Hogsmead for lunch they went to get changed.

Harry had to lend Draco some clothes as he was still in his jeans and tank top from the previous evening. They zipped their jackets up before heading outside, here they met Dean on his way to get some lunch, Janice the ticket lady and wife of the owner of the circus was cooking for them all.

"Hey there Harry, you coming over to see Janice for lunch?" Dean said, he didn't notice Draco until he had finished his sentence, "So who's this? Is he your friend friend, sex friend or boyfriend?"

"Well …" Harry began but Draco cut him off by putting a possessive arm around his waist and saying:

"I'm his boyfriend."

"I'll see you two kids later then, I assume lover boy here is coming to the show tonight."

"Well, I was going to invite him over lunch actually."

"Cool, he can see you in action, although I suppose he did that last night."

"Dean" Harry said warningly, "We're off into town for lunch, say hi to Janice for me; I'll be back later if my parents worry."

"'Kay, see you love birds later."

Harry linked his arm with Draco's and pulled him away from the others that were happily seated in the marquee eating steaming soup and hot tea to warm themselves up.

"Sorry about him, he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes."

"No problem, I got the feeling that there was something between you two but I couldn't quite understand what."

"We used to date/sleep together, he doesn't like having relationships outside of the circus, bad experiences and the only other gays are Hamish and Danny but they're dating."

"So, tell me more about yourself Harry."

"You pretty much know everything, what about you, you never told me anything about you."

"Well, my families rich, really rich and we hold a fair amount of political power as well, my father works in government, he insists that I follow in his footsteps but I'm not so sure that I want to. The family money has reached such an extensive amount that seven generations could live on it quite comfortably before it ran out and I hate it."

"Wow, so what are you doing going out with someone like me, I suppose that you rub shoulders with the rich and famous all the time, why not go out with, I don't know … the lead singer of Green Day."

"Because the lead singer of Green Day isn't gay, at least I don't think he is, besides why go out with someone like that when I could date someone as gorgeous as you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, but seriously, why."

"Because you're sweet and gorgeous, those people may have good looks and money but they're still stuck up snobs."

"That would be the right answer." Harry said in his mock game show voice.

"Ooooo, do I win a prize?"

"You sure do" Harry stopped them walking and kissed Draco; it was a long, drawn out and passionate kiss that left both breathless.

"So what do you feel like eating for lunch?" Draco asked, the kiss had left him speechless and he was struggling with what to say.

They ended up eating sandwiches in a small café across the street from a joke shop called Zonko's. The conversation varied in topic but was continuous although out their meal.

Draco even offered to walk Harry back but he refused, he had to prepare for the show and Draco had to go and get changed for that evening.

"I'll leave your name with Janice, just tell her your name and then say they your there on my invitation, she'll let you in."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight … can I expect to be saying the night again?"

"You have to ask? Of course you're staying."

"See you tonight then."

They shared one last kiss goodbye beore tehy parted, both looing forward to later.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to read a review. xxxx 


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing into your heart

With thanks to FoundersChild1, fudgebaby, Azira Morrgaine Vida, xStarsx, orlin and JadeLilyMalfoy for reviewing the last chapter, you guys rock!

* * *

Chapter four

Harry had never before been so nervous than he was at this moment, he was dressed in black trousers and a purple glittery top, both items made of a thin stretchy material. He was just tying up the special shoes that he wore.

His routine was right after his parent's acrobatic performance and from the backstage area he could see Draco sitting in the front row watching the other circus performers with interest.

"Are you ready Harry?" Jade asked him, she was one of the other dancers for this routine, they had been over it a dozen times or more but that didn't s top Harry from worrying any.

"I don't think I can do it jade, what if I mess up? Draco's watching me, he'll think I'm a total idiot and dump me." He said in a state of full on panic.

"You are one of the best dancers we have here, and you won't hear me say that again any time soon, there is no way that you are going to mess this up. Feeling nervous before your first performance is expected and I doubt that your blonde boyfriend will dumb you, if he can still manage to be with you after he found out you lived in a circus I don't think one bad dance routine will drive him away."

"Thanks Jade." Harry said with total sincerity, he words of comfort had done as she had hoped they would, whereas Harry wasn't totally ready he was a little more confident of not making a fool of himself.

The acrobatics came back and the lights dimmed, that was their cue to get moving, each dancer had their own spot light that made the glitter on their identical outfits sparkle.

They delivered the routine with perfection, Harry managing to complete a mixture of back-flips and summersaults in mid-air without flaw. As the finale drew closer Harry's nervous came back into play but he did not let them ruin what was a rather successful first time performance.

When the music had stopped and they were in their finishing positions the crowd went wild but none more than Draco who even blew Harry a kiss, they all waved at the crowd, Harry wanting nothing more than to go straight up to Draco and kiss him.

"You were great Harry." Dean said when he got back stage, "absolutely brilliant."

"Thanks, you really think so?"

"Yeah, I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I sometimes," Harry admitted, "When are you on?"

"After horses which are on now, following your performance which is a tuff thing to do."

"Good luck, do you think I could go and sit with Draco and watch you?"

"I think it would be best for you to stay back here, you attracted a lot of attention and could be recognized, we wouldn't want to lose you to a mob of fans."

Harry laughed, he wanted to change as he despised the outfit he was wearing, it hid nothing, not that he didn't like his body, he did but he just didn't like it being on display so openly. However he had to take a bow at the end and had to be wearing it.

Harry watched the rest of the show from backstage, a couple of times he caught Draco's eye and smiled at him and at the end he went out to take a bow to a loud round of applause that near deafened the performers. Harry stood between his parents and the other dancers.

He couldn't believe that he had actually done it, he had become a full time dancer as he had always wanted to and had the talent to go far if he was talent spotted, which was very rare but he had a strong belief that if things are meant to happen then they will.

Draco came round the back to meet him before Harry had had a chance to change his clothing. Taking Harry by surprise Draco encircled his arms around the other teen's waist.

"Hey there gorgeous"

"Hey Draco"

"You were amazing"

"So people keep telling me."

"And that outfit … wow."

"Don't be cheeky, I have to wear it."

"I wish you had to wear it more often then."

"Oh sure but then you'd have everyone else admiring me as well, you wouldn't want that now would you."

"Very true, I don't like to share."

Harry turned to face Draco and kissed him, it was a drawn out, passionate kiss that drew the attention of some of the other performer's, this included Lily and James.

"Do you think you two could get a room?" Hamish suggested after spotting them.

"Don't say that, Harry you are to stay in sight of at least three people." Lily said quickly before her son could agree to this suggestion.

"Harry already got a room with Blondie last night Lil." Dean said and Harry threw him a death glare, if looks could kill Dean wouldn't have had a hope of surviving it.

"Come on Draco, let's go." Harry said taking Draco's hand and leading him away from the gawping performers.

"You are quite the topic of conversation aren't you?"

"Dean has a thing about me."

"Meaning?"

"He's obsessed, but don't worry I have made it perfectly clear that we're not together any more, you have nothing to worry about, you have my undivided attention."

"That is good to know" Draco said as they entered Harry's caravan, locking the door behind them.

The teens soon dealt with the clothes that they wore; they were left forgotten on the floor that was such a small space that it was covered. Their kisses were desperate and rough, each taking what they needed from the other.

Draco wasted little time with lubricant, so desperate to be inside his boyfriend that he only did what was required before pushing himself inside.

He moved slow at first but as Harry urged him to go faster he did, Harry hit his climax first spilling his seed over their stomachs, Draco soon followed and they lay breathless next to each other, a possessive arm around Harry's waist.

It was possibly ten minutes later that they began on round two.

Dean, whose caravan was next to Harry's (something he had purposefully arranged) heard everything and felt a stab of jealousy. He knew that Harry wasn't his but he couldn't help but be protective over him.

After what had happened to him before he became interested with Harry was unbearably similar to the situation that Harry now found himself in with Draco. The problem was that if he approached Harry with the problem he foresaw it would not end well.

All he could do was let it happen, but how could he do such a thing and watch on the sidelines as Harry's heart was broken.

* * *

Okay, I've had a bad day, my results came out and they were bad so I wrote this to cheer myself up… please write me some nice reviews and make me happy again. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing into your heart

Chapter five

The next few days were bliss for both teens, during the day they would complete the chores that Harry had been assigned together before retiring back to the caravan, on the evening's that Harry preformed Draco would watch from backstage and admire the talent of his boyfriend.

Dean watched them jealously, even he could tell that Harry was falling in love with what Dean had nicknamed the blonde irritation, he knew all too well how this was going to end, he too had fallen in love with another outside of the circus and now he was alone and lusted after someone who would never want him back, at least not in the way he wanted him to.

It was a Monday evening on the first of December and Harry had the evening off, in fact they all had, Draco had therefore taken his chance and asked Harry out to dinner.

Harry didn't know it yet but Draco was going to take him to the most expensive restaurant in the entire village, Draco had told him to dress up but that didn't mean the same thing to both teens.

When Draco arrived to pick up his date he was wearing a white suit, black shirt, white tie and cream shoes whereas Harry was dressed in dark blue faded jeans, a sky blue shirt and black shoes.

Harry was a little surprised to find Draco so dressed up, he just seemed able to gape at him. "Wow … you certainly put me to shame."

"You look gorgeous, now come on, I can't wait to spend the evening with you."

"I'm pretty sure that you just want to skip ahead to when we get back to the caravan but fair play." Harry said grinning as he pulled Draco into a loving kiss; the blonde began to kiss back and to grope his boyfriend.

Dean saw all this out of his window but couldn't stand to watch it, his heart ached for Harry not just for how he felt about him but for the reason that he would be so heart broken when they had to leave to go to the next town.

He watched as the couple practically skipped down into town hand in hand, the jealously that filled his heart was almost unbearable but he was going to live it because there was no other option for him.

Harry was astounded by how posh the restaurant actually was, at first he was adamant about going in thinking that he was far to under dressed for this however Draco took a hold of his hand and dragged him inside asking for the Malfoy's usual table.

However what they weren't expecting was for the table to be already taken. "By whom?" Draco enquired looking irritable.

"I believe your parents are here Master Malfoy." The head waiter said eyeing their joined hands with distaste. "Should I tell them you're here?"

"No, that's alright, we'll take a secluded table, the more private the better and there is a big tip in it for you if my parents don't discover us."

"Of course Master Malfoy, right this way please."

The table was indeed secluded and very private, what Draco wanted Draco clearly got, Harry was still marvelling at how expensive this restaurant must be, his eyes practically came out his sockets when he saw the prices next to each dish.

"Draco, this place is ridiculously expensive, why did you bring me here?"

"Because you deserve it and besides to me this cheap." Draco said glancing at his own menu and the wine list, the waiter soon returned and they placed their orders.

"This place is absolutely amazing; I've never actually eaten out before."

"Really, we do all the time; I guess you eat with the other performers."

"Yeah, sometimes you just want to be alone but they're great if not a little annoyed."

"So what's it like living on the road, it must be great."

"Sometimes, it does get hard sometimes but then again what life doesn't, well apart from yours I guess."

"Don't be mistaken by all the wealth life can get pretty hard for us as well, we're expected to be something and I hate it, the arrogance is astounding, believe me."

"Your not arrogant at all, I've never met your parents but you had to get it from someone."

"My Uncle Albert, he was never one of them, my parents are a piece of work, if I can help it you will never meet them, they are the worst of the lot in my opinion, I hate them sometimes."

"Hate is a little strong, surely you don't hate them, I mean they are your parents."

"You'd think that but really you would change your mind if you ever met them."

After dinner Draco took Harry for a walk down to the river bank which was absolutely beautiful, the night had proved something to Harry that their relationship wasn't just about sex, there was something significant there.

"I had a wonderful evening Draco, I've not had a good time like this in a long while."

"I am glad, I really am, I would do anything to make you happy Harry."

"Well, I know what would make me happy right now, and that's if you come back to my place for coffee and lots of mad passionate sex."

Draco was silent for a moment, evidently considering this proposition, however it was clear there was only ever going to be one answer. "That sounds similar to what I had in mind."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"Everything that you did, except I skipped the coffee."

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long to get out but I've been super busy recently, more out soon hopefully. Don't forget to review, xxxxxxxxxx 


	6. Chapter 6

Dancing into your heart

Chapter six

It was weeks into their relationship and Harry could happily say that he had fallen completely in love with Draco. It was currently Christmas Eve and Harry was in a complete panic, he had been unable to locate a gift for Draco.

It was the dilemma of what to get someone who has everything, Dean, despite being completely jealous had of course helped him. They hurried into town and bought chocolate ice cream sauce, whipped cream and strawberries.

Also, without Harry knowing Dean had purchased a large gift bow, upon reaching Harry's caravan door he pulled the younger boy aside.

"In there is a man who loves you very much, you have almost everything you need in that bag, go and make him happy."

"Almost?"

"Yes, here." Dean took out the gift bow and tied it around Harry's waist. "Now you are ready, go and have fun, but be careful."

"Thanks Dean, I owe you."

Harry kissed Dean on the cheek and entered his caravan where Draco was indeed waiting for him. Harry smiled at the slight of him, Draco smiled also but also sent him a questioning look.

"What on earth are you wearing?" He asked, this question only made Harry grin even more.

"Well, I had to wrap up your present."

"So you're my present?"

"Yes and also these." Harry handed Draco the contents of the carrier bag, he looked inside and grinned.

"These all mine too?"

"Yep and it's up to you how you use them." Harry said in his flirtiest voice.

Draco beckoned Harry towards him with his finger, as soon as he was close enough he grabbed Harry and threw him down onto the bed. He ripped off the bow and began to ravish his boyfriend.

Dean couldn't help but listen, he knew it was bordering on stalker-ish by now but he couldn't help it, he cared for Harry too much and despite the fact that he knew that Draco was making him happy he also knew that in the end it would only end in tears.

They were at it all night, Dean couldn't sleep with thinking about it, even worse that he could hear it on the rare occasion where the moans got that little bit too loud. He had to escape his caravan and when he did so he found solitude in Hamish's caravan, he hated to intrude upon his friend but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know it's late, can I come in?" Dean asked, Hamish stood to one side and allowed him to enter, Danny was still asleep in his bed.

"What's up?" He asked as they took a seat and Hamish put the kettle on.

"What else, Harry." Dean responded sadly.

"He's with Draco tonight isn't he?" Dean nodded. "He's happy, is he not?"

"Very and I'm glad that he is but Draco won't be here in a few weeks time when we have to move on and it worries me because he'll be so hurt."

"This is about Jamison just as much as Harry isn't it?"

"Yes, I don't want the same thing t happen to Harry, he deserves so much more than that pain." Dean said as the kettle boiled.

As Hamish poured them both a cup of tea Dean thought back to when he had fallen so in love with a man who lived outside of the circus, they had loved each other so much however Dean could not bring himself to leave everyone he counted as family behind and leave the circus, the place that he had practically grown up in and Jamison said that he wasn't willing to move around the country with him, he had wanted to settle down and have cats.

Dean had had to say goodbye to the one man that he had loved more than life itself, he had the horrible thought that this was how Harry and Draco would end up, he couldn't stand to see Harry hurt, but he couldn't interfere, Harry would never forgive him if he did.

Hamish placed a cup full of steaming caffeinated liquid in front of him, "There isn't anything to do, except be there for him if and when Draco leaves or we leave, whichever comes first."

"I tried to tell him but I couldn't."

"He'd only accuse you of trying to split them up, don't cause yourself that heartache."

"Your so lucky, you two will never have to go through this, you love each other so much and here you are, without having to worry about leaving each other behind, I wish I had that."

"No, you wish you had that with Harry, that very small detail makes it impossible because he will never love you the way you love him, your convenient for his teenage hormones and as much as it hurts for me to tell you this on some level you must know its true."

"Yes, I did know and it hurts that I'll never grow old with him, never receive his love."

"It isn't too late for you, you can still be happy."

"Not without him, I can't."

Harry and Draco lay sated and happy after hours of love making, it was near dawn and through the window they could make out a faint glow on the horizon. Neither could have been happier.

"Merry Christmas Draco," Harry whispered, loud voices far too audible to break the perfection of this moment.

"Merry Christmas to you to Harry," Draco said, "I forgot," The blonde said suddenly, "I haven't given you your present yet."

Draco turned and rummaged in his trouser pocket for something, he brought out a small and brightly wrapped package. "Oh, Draco, you shouldn't have," Harry said as he ripped open the wrapping paper. He went wide eyed in shock when he saw what the box contained. "It's gorgeous" Harry exclaimed as he picked up a thick silver band with the engraving of 'forever within my heart' on the inner said.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." Draco responded as he put it on Harry's ring finger, "It's a promise ring, and I promise to forever be yours."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it's been so long since the last update, I'm currently working on all my unfinished stories so watch this space for more updates. And don't forget to review.


End file.
